


Private Party

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cats, F/M, Kissing, Knitting, Robots, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy's birthday has been pretty uneventful so far, but she didn't realize there were plans for a private party.





	Private Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara47q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara47q/gifts), [Frecks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frecks/gifts).



> Happy birthday, sara47q! This pairing is for you!
> 
> Frecks prompted Knitting, A cat, Robots (non evil).

"Today was pretty much the worst," Darcy confessed, collapsing onto the couch.

He hummed, acknowledging that she'd spoken, but he didn't reply until he was finished with whatever paperwork she had interrupted.

"Surely it wasn't the  _ worst _ ," he said, standing and making his way around the desk. "Remember the day we had to streamline the societal integration of those liberated androids?"

"The Uncanny Valley," Darcy remembered. "Hunter was so convinced they were evil..."

"I got a really nice Christmas card from one of them last week. Seems like they're doing well. They got a cat."

"That's nice to hear," Darcy said.

"So—today—" Coulson continued, joining her on the couch. "Better or worse than the Uncanny Valley?"

"Eh..." Darcy took a moment to consider. "Better, I guess. But maybe it's just my expectations. I thought it'd be more interesting, and it was just... boring."

"Interesting days aren't usually good days around here," Coulson reminded her.

Darcy turned to him. "Nobody even surprised me with cake and sang badly in the break room," she told him.

"Oh, is it your birthday?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

She nudged him in the shoulder. "The boss is supposed to keep track of those things, you know. So really it's probably the fault of The Man that I didn't get a crappy grocery store cake with my name spelled wrong on top."

"Maybe The Man had plans of his own," Coulson suggested.

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "What kind of plans?" she asked.

"Private ones?"

Darcy leaned a little closer. "What  _ kind _ of private ones?"

"Well—"

Darcy grinned as Phil moved in, but rolled her eyes when he took a detour to reach for something under the pillow she was leaning against. So,  _ not _ putting the moves on her.

"Here you go." He presented her with something wrapped in leftover Christmas wrapping paper, because of course. Darcy tore it open as Coulson stood to shut the door of his office.

"Yarn," Darcy realized. "And... some dangerous sticks?"

"You've been saying you want to learn to knit," he said, rejoining her on the couch. "I thought you could make yourself a sweater. Or some mittens for May. Or a scarf for Simmons."

"Ha, ha," Darcy said with another roll of her eyes. "If you don't watch out I'll knit  _ you _ some socks. And then you'll have to wear them."

"I'd wear anything you made me, Darcy," Phil said, reaching over to take her hand.

"So, the gift was the private plan, or you putting the moves on me on your office was the private plan?" she asked, with a suspicious smile.

"A little of column A, a little of column B," Phil told her. "I could take you home if you'd rather."

"No," Darcy said, shaking her hair out of her face and putting her arms around Phil's neck. "I'm good here."

"Good, but not great?"

Darcy leaned forward to kiss him. "Phil, I'm perfect."

He smiled at her. "Happy Birthday, Darcy."

She grinned back. "Kiss me, Phil."

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169085659503/private-party)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
